Dalton Academy Junior Year
by MixedUpJORDZ
Summary: AU: Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy thanks to the help of Blaine Anderson, there Kurt boards at the new school and learns how to be a Warbler and eventually learn how to win Blaine's heart. Will it come easily or will the dapper gentleman make it difficult for Kurt to become his teenage dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is my second story but my previous one is on hold due to the fact I have no idea where that one is going, it was a spontaneous story whereas I planned a little better with this one. But bare with me seen as I hardly use Fanfic, I enjoy reading it and I love writing so I gave it another try.**

**This is a story about Kurt and Blaine and how they met, it starts on how Kurt get's to Dalton and then it goes from there, it is mostly AU but there is some events from the series that will be included. I know the Junior year has been over for a while but I want to go back and be sentimental because of the recent rumors of Klaine breaking up (hope it doesn't last) so I am going back to the time they were all cutesy wootsy. **

**It is mainly in third person but switches to Kurt's thoughts with the italics, if it changes to Blaine I will let you know via bold font. So do not fret. Please leave me reviews so I can get better, otherwise I will be posting chapters for no valuable reason. I am starting an online University course as well so time will be scarce but I have the first 3 chapters typed so we're good for another two weeks or less. I will let you know if any delays.**

**Disclaimer:This story is rated M, it has language, eventual smut and all that other good stuff we love with the rating M. I do not own Glee, Darren Criss (Blaine), Chris Colfer (Kurt), or any other Fox/glee/Ryan Murphy related material...sadly. ANYWAYS on with the show.**

_-=Chapter One=-_

When Kurt found out that he was transferring to Dalton Academy, he was completely heart broken because he was leaving all his friends because of Karofsky, but also relieved because then he would be safe and wouldn't have to constantly watch his back while in the hallways.

His father was adamant that the transfer was immediate and that Kurt should start Dalton, Kurt convinced his dad to let him say goodbye to the New Directions before cleaning out his locker for what was to come.

Kurt was grateful that his dad and Carole we're giving up their honeymoon money just so he could be safek, but it didn't make him feel less than guilty for them going without something and him gaining so much. He tried to refuse for the sake of how much tuition costs at Dalton but his dad assured him there was enough for the tuition and for him to board there for the rest of the year.

So that's how Kurt found himself in the middle of his bedroom, clothes everywhere and him with his hands on his slender hips with Lady Gaga playing in the background, _how can someone pick only few clothes for the weekend when I need EVERYTHING_ Kurt thought to himself.

He huffed and started folding and packing his skinny jeans, no way was he leaving them behind. Kurt also grabbed matching shirts, jackets, brooches and hats. Of course shoes, never can forget the shoes but he had to limit the amount of clothes he brought since most of the time he would be in uniform.

Blaine had texted him earlier saying he was coming around to help pack and show Kurt around campus before class on Monday, he had two days to learn the board rooms, campus, schedules, students and teachers without making himself fall over. He was Kurt Hummel, no one can push a Hummel over, so he mentally pulled up his pants and packed the rest of the clothes he knew he could never live without.

Kurt himself had on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his legs so tight it was as if they were painted on, he also wore a white long sleeved button up shirt where the arms were folded up to his elbows with a black vest overtop and a black skinny tie. His hair was perfectly styled to literally defy gravity – no pun intended – and his shoes were his favorites, his prized Doc Martins.

After packing his clothes, Kurt had moved onto his facial products, he had enough to last him maybe a week then he would have to go order some more online since Ohio has no sense for fashion or facial regime.

Kurt heard his phone beep, he hurried over to see it was Blaine, he smiled and opened the message.

**Just pulling up now, meet me outside? – B**

**On my way! – K**

He pocketed his phone and hurried down the stairs faster than necessary, surely his dad would notice but he could care less. Blaine Anderson. The Blaine Anderson; lead soloist for the Warblers at Dalton Academy and the most amazing guy in the world was his best friend, though he wished for more and it wasn't like Blaine ever shunned his shy flirts, Blaine flirted back and it all seemed fair game.

Kurt unlocked the door and pulled it open just as Blaine was about to knock, his smile was sure to crack but that gorgeous face could hold that smile with such grace it would never crack.

Blaine was wearing bright red denim jeans that hugged his thighs just right but not as much as Kurt's did, he wore a black short sleeved shirt that framed his broad shoulders down to his waist, his shoes were more like dress shoes but minus socks. His pink rayban's hanging off of his jeans belt loop, Kurt chuckled and grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged him inside.

It was rare to see Blaine out of uniform, he wore that uniform with pride and took every chance he got to wear it, but Kurt somehow convinced him that packing and moving to Dalton wouldn't require his uniform, he might have mentioned that the uniform could get ruined while unpacking so Blaine had agreed.

But he still gelled down his hair, which was fine though sometimes when he performed the gel would wear off and those curls would be let free, Kurt always wondered what his hair looked like without the gel but Blaine always said that him without gel is like Kurt without his designer clothes, it was impossible to think of, so Kurt backed off.

He closed the door after Blaine was inside, he smiled as he heard his dad get up and made his way into the entryway to personally greet Blaine.

Burt Hummel entered the room with his usual jeans and a plaid shirt, nothing short of Ohio fashion, he always had on a cap even when inside.

"Hey Blaine, I trust your going to look after my son while he is at Dalton? The school is expensive enough and I don't need Kurt to feel like he isn't safe or welcome" he warned, Burt had a feeling that Kurt liked Blaine alot and the other boy had no idea of his son's feelings. Burt hoped that when Blaine did find out it woudn't back fire and break his son's heart.

Blaine gave a heart warming that always made Kurt's heart race, it was something that Kurt could just stare at all day "Yes sir, I promise that Kurt will be well taken care of at Dalton, the Warblers and I are taking it upon ourselves to make sure Kurt get's the full experience that is Dalton" he said formally.

"I trust you Blaine, make sure Kurt calls as well" he looked at his son, whom blushed "I don't need another incident where he doesn't tell me what's going on...also please call me Burt, sir makes me sound old" he chuckled and waved the boys off, making his way back to the TV for a football game.

Before anyone else gave Blaine the Spanish Enquistion, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran up the stairs in a hast. Kurt didn't close the door all the way since he was allowed some distance though he doubted Blaine would make a move on him.

Suddenly Kurt heard a gasp then a laugh, he spun on his heel with an arched brow "What's funny?"

Blaine gestured around them "Kurt you're going to be living in a uniform most of the time, weekends you will probably live in your pajama's, I doubt you would have any time to wear your Alexander McQueen collectables or that" he then gestured to Kurt himself "Trying to make a statement on your first unofficial day at Dalton?"

"I want to make an impression, I'm all for flair" he smirked as he walked around to take inventory of all his things, Blaine had taken it upon himself to change the song, Blaine changed it to the Katy Perry mix CD's he had and started singing along to Hummingbird Heartbeat.

That song always made him blush at how innappropriate it sounded, but then againTeenage Dream, Peacock and many more songs hinted at sexual innuedos that made Kurt uncomfortable but he loved Katy Perry so he couldn't complain. Though he was still uncomfortable about the thought of sex. Kurt dreaded the day that he would get _The Talk_ from his dad or even Carole.

Kurt had avoided all attempts so far from his dad even at a younger age, he learned everything on his own though he didn't want to learn about sex on his own, or by his dad. He would have to ask someone...maybe Blaine.

_Wait...NO freaking way am I asking Blaine to give me the talk! How stupid and embarrassing! Oh damn it Blaine said something,,,_

"Kurt? Hello are you there?" he looked at Kurt with concern as he stood still in the middle of the room, he was obviously deep in thought but he hadn't moved for a good five minutes and Blaine begun to worry.

Kurt's head snapped up to where Blaine was kneeling, he was folding some pajama pant's for Kurt, which made him blush at the thought of Blaine handling his sleepwear, "Sorry...just thinking about a lot and I kinda zoned out, what did you say?"

Blaine chuckled and placed the pants in the bag neatly "I said that I know who your room mate is for boarding"

"Oh..." he trailed off as he looked around quickly to busy himself "Who is it?"

There was a silence for a few minutes before Blaine answered "Me"

That made Kurt drop the neatly folded pajama tops and bedtime facial products all on the floor, luckily the products were sealed or he would severly pissed off. He groaned at his ignorance and kneeled down to pick everything up "I thought you already had a room mate" he asked.

Blaine crawled over to help, he literally crawled! Damn it. Blaine helped Kurt pick up his products and shirts, he looked up at Kurt with a smile "Trying to get out of being my room mate already?" he joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk "As long as you don't snore, or touch my products or leave dirty clothes all over the room I have no complaints or desires to ask for a new room mate" he responded with a teasing tone that he knew that Blaine would respond to.

"I think I want to live so your products, sleep and cleaning habits are safe" he teased back as he helped Kurt pack the dropped items.

Eventually they managed to get everything in the Navigator and were ready to head to Westerville where Dalton Academy was waiting for them. Burt had ventured out with Carole, Finn was barroling down the stairs when he heard Burt call out to him.

Kurt felt all his emotions over take him as he bolted to his dad, sorrounding him with his arms around his neck as he hugged his dad tight, tears escaping down his cheeks as he knew this wasn't a real goodbye but he wouldn't see his dad till it was the holidays or when he was able to come down during the weekends. But from what he heard of, the work load was huge so he doubted he would make it down every weekend.

Burt held his son tight and then pulled him back "Hey none of that, it isn't goodbye forever just for now till you can come back to visit alright?" Kurt nodded and he walked around exchanging hugs to Carole and finally Finn.

After another round of tears, hugs and goodbyes, Blaine and Kurt finally made it into their cars. Kurt was driving his car with most of his things while Blaine drove his car so Kurt could follow him.

Kurt sniffled in the car as he followed Blaine's Mercede's towards Westerville, it would take them a good hour to get to Dalton but they needed enough time to unpack Kurt's belongings and then get to the tour, Kurt was excited but saddened when he saw the _You're now leaving Lima, OH!_

He just hoped he wasn't leaving for too long, he missed everyone and even though he was chased out of Lima, he would return to see his family and friends. But never for his education, Kurt knew better than to chance his own safety when it came to McKinley High School. But he will be damned if he doesn't show off his true self.

_Dalton Academy watch out, Kurt Hummel is coming at you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:This story is rated M, it has language, eventual smut and all that other good stuff we love with the rating M. I do not own Glee, Darren Criss (Blaine), Chris Colfer (Kurt), or any other Fox/glee/Ryan Murphy related material...sadly. ANYWAYS on with the show.**

* * *

_-=Chapter 2=-_

Finally after the long drive – well an hour – they finally made it into Westerville where his new home would be for hopefully the rest of his high school education. He didn't want to give up his hopes too much seen as it has happened multiple times.

Maybe if he didn't get too attached to Dalton then if he couldn't come back next year because of finances, it wouldn't hurt that bad? Right?

No that's wrong.

Of course it would hurt nonetheless.

Blaine would make sure that Kurt was welcomed with open arms, he had met a few of the Warblers beforehand, so there was no way he could keep to himself. They seemed a lively bunch and he didn't mind that at all.

Speaking of Blaine, his phone was ringing. Kurt grabbed his Bluetooth piece and turned it on, clicking accept "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt it's Blaine"

"I realize that, what are you doing on the phone while driving?" I asked in a chided tone.

You could just tell he was withholding a laugh "It's better than texting you"

"No it's not but nice try" he could see Blaine looking at him through his rear view mirror, Kurt gave him a glare that would frighten even Puck. Blaine laughed and looked ahead "Is there something you need to tell me that's SO urgent you had to risk our lives?"

"So dramatic Kurt" he teased "I wanted to let you know that Dalton is up ahead, I need to enter my code when we get to the student gates so keep your eyes on the road" and before Kurt could say something he hung up.

"Stupid Warbler" Kurt mumbled and then grinned when he saw the familiar building up ahead that indicated he was here. He was actually at Dalton.

They stopped outside the gate where a keypad was attached to a brick pillar, Blaine had leaned out to pin in the number, a voice came out asking who was behind him and Blaine explained it was a new student, then with a few name exchanges and checking of documents they finally drove up the small hill where there were an array of different cars. Some that a teenager should never own and some more reasonable than others, Blaine parked his car closer to a smaller part of the building that indicated the boarding rooms.

They quickly got out of their cars; Blaine had rushed over to Kurt to help with his bags, after each grabbing two heavy transportable bags they were trudging through the cold weather and into the main office where they could sort out all of Kurt's documents.

After a vigorous half an hour of sorting out the rest of Kurt's admittance forms, schedule, dorm assignment and a planner for his homework load, he was finally on his way to the boarding house.

Kurt was looking around the halls as Blaine led him towards where the stairs led up to the boarding level, he had explained that Dalton was a very large campus and that there were different boarding houses to keep respective people together. It wasn't any surprise that he would be boarding with the rest of the Warblers seen as they knew he was in glee club at McKinley.

"So Kurt this is the second level of the boarding houses, this is the kitchen, lounge and gaming area mostly for anyone on this floor. Each level has the same utilities but we all fend for ourselves when it comes to meals out of the Dalton schedule" he then led Kurt down a hall with about ten different doors. He stood at the entry of the hall and looked up at the archway to see a little Warbler mosaic tile in the wood, he smiled "The Warblers have their own hallway?" he asked.

Blaine chuckled "This is Windsor, but everyone knows that Windsor belongs to the Warblers" he then knocked on the first door which revealed Jeff and Wes, they smiled widely when they saw Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey guys!" they both said in unison, Kurt blinked a few times and nodded "Hey" he mumbled.

"Hey Wes, Hey Jeff, I'm just showing Kurt down to our room but I thought I would introduce him to our student prefect and head of our council" Blaine gestured to Wes "Wes here is the student prefect-"

"More like student hall monitor on crack" Jeff interrupted and dodged a slap from Wes, he giggled "Your lost without your gavel now aren't you!" he laughed and ran down the hall towards another room and quickly running in before Wes could do anything.

Kurt just stood there in shock, he looked at Blaine mystified "You'll get used to it" Wes said calmly "The Warblers are well...unique is the most delicate term I can think of" he winked at Blaine "I'm the student prefect, I make sure everyone on this level abides by the rules, check to make sure everyone is here before curfew and ready in the morning before class" he beamed "If they misbehave they know I will use my gavel, which if you touch, you die" he teased, Kurt froze slightly and Blaine noticed, putting an arm around Kurt for comfort but he shrugged it off. Wes could tell he said something wrong, but he didn't know what it was "I'm also the head of student council; three seniors are elected by the Warblers to make the choices, keep them at bay and choose set lists for competitions"

Kurt nodded, fiddling with his fingers slightly "So if someone stole your gavel...what would you do" he smiled slightly and Blaine then Wes laughed lightly. Trust Kurt to break the ice.

The rest of the introductions went along more easily, a few of the Warblers were out visiting their girlfriends so Kurt would meet them at dinner time. The rest were eager to help Kurt unpack, so he gave them his keys to his car and Blaine gave them his so they could bring in the rest of his things. The boys bolted down the hall screaming and yelling with joy as they began singing This Afternoon by Nickelback, he had to admit they were fantastic at covering just about any song in acapella.

Blaine led Kurt down to the last door on the right, it had a picture of a Warbler in cartooned form, the Disney castle and music notes on a pin up board on each door. He smiled and when Blaine unlocked the door to show the room, he could feel the excitement building up.

The room had a large window that showed the view of the court yard, their beds were king singles, Blaine's side was on the left side and it was covered in sheet music, his guitar and homework. He hurried over and begun piling everything on his equally disarrayed desk, Kurt just giggled as he looked at his side of the room, his bed was facing his desk which looked brand new. The desk had filing compartments, drawers and his textbooks all ready for him. The walls were a dark chocolate brown, nothing too dark or too light. Kurt had the perfect linen set to go with that colour.

Blaine then showed that they each had adjoining closets, they were walk ins but very small, Kurt knew he would have trouble fitting his clothes but he found a chest of drawers that was divided between Blaine and his side of the room under the large window.

They had one bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet and a large basin and a medicine cabinet. Kurt smiled and he walked out to see Blaine at the set of drawers, moving things around, he looked over his shoulder and smiled "Each room has one" he explained "We have to share because there is only so much we can fit in one dorm room, so mainly it's underwear, socks and some more casual clothes. Uniforms normally go in the closet so they don't crease but I have all casual and uniformed clothes in my closet" he shrugged as he moved his underwear and socks to the second drawer "You have the top and I have the second, the third can be...miscellaneous?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded "Yeah sounds good" he then lugged his bags onto his bed, he heard the sounds of loud boys coming down the hall and only after a minute of that thought, four boys came bustling in with another bag and two smaller ones containing his moisturizers, fashion magazines and his electronics. They carefully placed everything down and with Kurt's simple instructions, helped Kurt unpack. They allowed Kurt to pack away anything private like underwear, they loved each other but they didn't need to know that much about him on the first day.

* * *

It had been two hours and finally Kurt was unpacked. His clothes alphabetized by brand, colour and importance. The Dalton uniforms were front and centre where his casual clothes surrounded the uniform, his shoes surrounded the floor and his pants were folded neatly into the drawers – except his uniform pants which were draped on hangers in the closet.

Blaine had turned on his iPod dock while Kurt began making his bed, he was finishing off an English essay while listening to a Katy Perry Deluxe CD, Kurt smirked when Teenage Dream came on and he began sashaying his hips to the beat.

Kurt loved dancing along to songs, it was a mindless reaction to any good song so he never noticed Blaine watching him with an amused expression as he watched Kurt dance as he made his bed, which was a nice cream sheets with a golden detailed cover with a dark chocolate throw at the end to give it that flow. His pillows were arranged neatly while Katy Perry belted out the chorus; Blaine pushed his essay aside and then screamed as he sung "_Yeah!_" Kurt turned to see Blaine singing along with Kurt, he smiled and sung along "_You make me, feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on!_" they were bouncing around the room and just laughing at each other at how stupid they were being.

The Warblers had heard the loud music coming from Blaine and now Kurt's room, they are used to Blaine blasting his top 40's especially Katy Perry, but they all remembered what song they sung when they first met Kurt. So they all snuck up to the boy's room. Peaking through the small crack of the slightly open door, to see the two boys bouncing around, singing along to the song. Every time Katy Perry would sing "_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream!_" Blaine would point to Kurt just like when they first saw Kurt.

They stayed till the song was done, the boy's panting and laughing, Wes walked out his room to see the Warbler's huddled at the door "_What_ on earth are you boy's doing?" he yelled.

Kurt and Blaine turned to the door to see multiple set's of eyes, Kurt blushed and Blaine rolled his eyes, as the Warbler's bolted to their room's to hide before Blaine would kill them.

Both boys just looked at each other once they knew that they were truly alone, Kurt could tell that Blaine wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut as he started shuffling through his textbooks on his desk, Kurt took that as a sign that they weren't going to say anything so he flopped onto his bed, ignoring his subconscious telling him off for messing his bed up since he not long made it, grabbing out his phone and typing a message to Mercedes.

**Unpacked and ready for Monday! Though I've already embarrassed myself and it's not even a school day – K**

He hated the pain staking minutes before his best friend could reply, he knew she would be busy but he wanted someone to talk to even though it was over a text message. After ten minutes his phone vibrated, thinking it's Mercedes he opened it quickly to see it was Blaine.

**I'm sorry I didn't talk, sometimes the guys like hanging around afterwards and wanted to make sure they were truly gone. They tend to use whatever they can get for blackmail – B**

Kurt looked over to see Blaine's hazel eyes showing his apology, it instantly made Kurt melt at how soft his features became just now, Kurt sat up, swinging his legs over the edge "You know all you had to do was say something, I am only a few metres from you" he stated.

"But where is the fun in that?" Blaine replied cheekily and stood up to grab Kurt's hands, hauling him off the bed "C'mon I want to show you where you can get your daily medicine"

"Daily medicine? Blaine I take good care of my body, I don't get sick to need _daily_ medicine" he explained with a scolding tone. His body was well taken care of, he hasn't been sick since he was five and that was only chicken pox.

"I meant coffee Kurt"

"Oh..." Kurt said in surprise, he smiled and looked at the curly haired Warbler "That sounds amazing actually"

Blaine smirked as he grabbed his wallet and door room key, opening the door for Kurt "After you"

With a simple nod, Kurt hurried out the door and after Blaine locked the door, they hurried down the hall before any of the Warblers could bombard them for information; well there wasn't much to tell.

Both boys made it through the corridors as eager as ever to have their coffee fix before they went mental, though Kurt was more attached to his coffee than Blaine was though he had on campus coffee so he wondered how Blaine wasn't as addicted.

Kurt knew some of the campus from when he came here to _spy_ on the Warblers; he had wandered around till he walked down those faithful steps that introduced him to Blaine.

But it didn't hurt to have Blaine show him around while they walked; he showed Kurt the court yard where people would go for the better weather, then the music room and some of his classrooms. Finally they walked into the cafeteria where it was more of a lounge buffet. They walked over to the countess and asked for their respective coffees before finding a seat at a nearby table.

They sat in silence as they sipped their scalding hot coffee, Kurt put his coffee down and looked at Blaine "So what do you do on weekends around here?" he asked.

Blaine took another sip before answering, letting out a content sigh "Well we normally go out to the mall, hang around here and play XBOX or homework though we usually cram the night before because we're teenage boys" he laughed lightly.

Kurt scoffed "Oh please I'm a teenage boy and I do _not_ cram the night before anything, I get it done and then I can easily say I can do what I want" he smirked.

"Aren't you the perfect student" Blaine teased.

"Oh I am, perfect 4.0 average thank you" he beamed though he sometimes wished he would let go of his tight schedule to just lay back and relax. Kurt always worked hard on either homework, cleaning, cooking or helping around his dad's shop, so it will be a real wake up call when it comes to his first full weekend here at Dalton.

Kurt found that chatting with Blaine had become easier, they were chatting more and more about Broadway, New York and even the upcoming sectional's performance. Kurt tried to let it pass by but Blaine being the lead soloist got so hyped up that he was bouncing in his seat like a little puppy.

They both laughed at how energetic Blaine could get, though Kurt blamed the coffee.

* * *

Eventually the two boys left the cafeteria to relax with their fellow Warblers, though Kurt still had to audition even if they have heard his voice. He didn't mind though.

Blaine told Kurt more about the audition and even suggested some song choices, though Kurt already had a song in mind. So when they made it to the Warbler hallway they were bombarded with Nick and Jeff asking them questions about Kurt's time at McKinley and even about New Directions. Though Kurt never divulged anything it seemed to put the two at rest, so Kurt excused himself and headed for his and Blaine's room where he pulled out his phone to shoot a text to Mercedes.

**Hey Cedes I miss you – K**

About five minutes later he got a response.

**Aw Kurt I miss you too, those prep boys better be treating my boo right! – M**

**Oh they are just they asked about you guys and I told them vaguely about everyone but no secrets but it made me think about how much I will actually miss you guys – K**

**We are only an hour away so feel free to come visit boo – M**

**I'll try, Oh I better go I hear Blaine coming back. I'll text you later! – K**

Kurt just managed to put his phone down when Blaine walked in, half laughing. He smiled up at the dapper boy as he plopped down on his bed as well "Something funny?" Kurt asked.

"Just Nick is trying to organise some kind of party at his parent's house, last time there was a party we all played _never have I ever_ and we all knew things about each other we wished we wouldn't remember" he chuckled "But not sure if his parent's will let him since the neighbours complained about loud music when it was just us singing" he explained with a somewhat giddy face.

"But what are we going to tell the teachers or our parents when we start planning this party?" Kurt asked as he began thinking about all the details, food, drinks and even decorations and of course the different outfits that would be perfect to wear.

Blaine chuckled with a shake of his head "Kurt we just tell them that the Warblers are practicing for Regional's and that we will be gone all weekend. It's no big deal they normally don't ask for details"

Kurt smiled eagerly, he was beginning to like Dalton very much for it's atmosphere and amazing students. Especially one in particular of course.

"Are you in Kurt or did you want to stay here or see your family, the first weekend away can be tough on some so we would all understand" Blaine said sympathetically.

Kurt waved it off "I can always visit them on Sunday or even next weekend, they would understand if I explain that the Warblers have extensive practicing ahead" he beamed as he got up to grab his laptop, quickly turning it on and pulling up Word.

Kurt eager begun typing out details and soon enough he had two pages worth of planning ahead, Kurt was excited and he realised he left Blaine completely out of the loop, but when he turned around he saw that Blaine was actually watching Kurt.

"Why are you watching me? That's kind of creepy" he teased lightly to the curly haired boy, who just seemed to laugh it off.

"Just watching how excited you seemed and then you start planning the party that is hosted by someone else" Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder "Add marshmallows, burgers, hotdogs and chocolate to the shopping list, it's a party Kurt not a banquet" he chuckled as Kurt quickly made the changes.

"I am not eating that horrible food, unless it's green and is healthy, I _refuse_" Kurt quipped.

Blaine shook his head "Have you ever had a smore?"

"A what?"  
Blaine's eyes shot out of his head at what Kurt said, his mouth hung open and then snapped shut "You've never had a smore!" he gasped.

Kurt shrugged and resumed his party planning, making sure there were a variety of drinks, but suddenly his screen was closed shut and Kurt groaned "No I haven't had a damn smore okay? It's probably full of calories and is as fattening as it sounds" Kurt explained "I don't look this good from eating burger king burgers and fries Blaine"

"You're ridiculous and you're having a taste of a smore at the party whether we stuff it down your throat or you nibble it, you're having one!"

Kurt just simply rolled his eyes, he didn't have this figure for nothing and no way was he giving it up for a silly _smore_ that sounded as unhealthy as burger king itself.

* * *

"Kurt guess who has permission for the most amazing Warbler's party this weekend?!" Nick yelled to Kurt as he ran up to the stylish individual, he smiled at his new friend. Kurt liked Nick and could easily see how all the boys got along as the Warblers, they all had that charm of being childish but very suave.

With a chuckle, Kurt stopped walking so Nick could catch up "Let me guess, it's a young man by the name of Nick Duval who just so happens to be talking to me, oh and let's not forget has been talking about this party for the passed two days. Hmm not a clue" he winked as they begun walking to Calculus, which proved to be a challenge even for Kurt.

Nick smirked happily at Kurt, "That is the very individual I'm talking about and we have permission from Dalton's head office so the party is on and it's gonna be a blast!" he held his hand up high and Kurt rolled his eyes, merely raising his hand to give Nick a high five, which made the shorter boy woop one more time about the party and then excuse himself as he darted down the hall where he saw Jeff, _did these boys have a lifetime amount of extra sugar in their system or what?_

Walking into his Calculus class, Kurt had taken his stride and proved he could handle the new classes and workload but he still had challenges, though he excelled in his French classes, his other classes were more challenging seen as it was a prestigious private school for a reason.

The teacher walked in just as Kurt sat down, she was nice and was easy to understand, her methods were simple yet difficult to write out. Kurt liked her, so it wasn't that bad going into Calculus, the only thing that proved difficult in this class was the one Warbler sitting next to him.

Blaine Anderson.

Man can that guy really knuckle down when he needs to, plus be all preppy excited about any events AND still not get in trouble for talking. Guess Blaine had a way with looking innocent.

Blaine had been writing down the next equation when Kurt passed a note, he knew they could talk but he preferred the privacy.

**When is the next Warbler's practice? – K**

With a small smile, Blaine quickly wrote his response and handed it back just as quickly as he received it.

**Someone nervous? :) **** - B**

Kurt glared at Blaine, who just pulled a sheepish smile as he looked at the board to continue writing as the teacher directed her eyes towards the boys. Obviously this must be a habit between the Warblers to chat while working. Kurt grabbed a fresh piece of paper and handed it to Blaine.

**Oh please I own this place with my impeccable fashion sense and voice, as if I need to be nervous ;) – K**

Blaine chuckled when he read the note, scribbling his response just before the teacher begun walking down the aisles as the boys had to copy the board. Kurt quickly tucked the note away in his blazer as he wrote out the latest equation and mentally scolding himself for not listening more. His eyes looked over to Blaine who had rested back as he had finished his work, Kurt sent Blaine a bitch glare which earned him a wink.

_Dalton was going to be the death of him he swore._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is by far my shortest chapter to date and I am sorry but this was just a progress chapter really, just to get things rolling a little. Also busy with doing my University course which is taking a lot of motivation to do, plus personal drama which has only recently ended because my new boyfriend has been helping me.**

******Disclaimer:This story is rated M, it has language, eventual smut and all that other good stuff we love with the rating M. I do not own Glee, Darren Criss (Blaine), Chris Colfer (Kurt), or any other Fox/glee/Ryan Murphy related material...sadly. ANYWAYS on with the show.**

******WARNINGS: Slight smut**

* * *

It was finally Kurt's first weekend away from home, somehow he had managed to convince his Dad that he had way too much homework to come home, which was true to a sense seen as he only had two more reports to write before Monday. So Kurt was a little more lenient when it came to going to this party, but he was sceptical.

All of the Warblers had been admittedly jumping off of the walls since the party was confirmed a go, Kurt found it hilarious at how excited they got, it was like they were puppies or just really high.

* * *

So when Friday rolled around, Kurt had hurried to his room to start packing for the weekend, what he wasn't expecting was Blaine shirtless with his hair wet and a towel around his waist, as he swayed his hips to Katy Perry. Kurt froze at the door and couldn't help but stare at his roommate, how could he not when he was graced with such a heavenly sight of beauty and hotness.

Kurt had only caught Blaine shirtless a couple of times but that were when they went to the pools, which wasn't often seen as Kurt had a strict rule about being at the pools.

So this was another _opportunity_ for Kurt to appreciate the view before he would be caught, Blaine never saw it but he was really good looking, especially physically. Kurt loved how lean and muscled chest down to that V where his hips bones dipped below the towel, Kurt felt uncomfortable at how he was observing his roommate, this was awkward.

What was even more awkward was that Blaine had stopped dancing and the music was turned down, Blaine was looking at Kurt with a curious look clearly expressed on his features. Kurt gulped nervously and went to turn around in haste but a warm hand caught his wrist, he looked down to see it was Blaine's. Kurt looked up slowly to then be looking directly into Blaine's eyes, he tried to breath. How could you with a guy like Blaine looking at you like _that_.

"Kurt you know this is your room as much as mine, you don't have to leave" he smiled slightly, but it seemed more nervous than the normal confidence that his friend usually had.

The taller boy nodded quickly "I...I know that but I should have knocked or turned around or even let you know I was in the room instead of just–"

"Standing there?" Blaine finished for Kurt. Who just nodded with Blaine "Okay Kurt listen, it...we're friends right?" _ouch that hurt, friend zoned again_, he nodded again "Then I feel more than comfortable with you walking in on me like this" Blaine gestured down to his half naked stature, which made Kurt blush "Just walking in on me showering or in the midst of getting in or out of the shower is when I'll be embarrassed, so don't stress" he winked before grabbing some casual clothes and disappearing into his wardrobe. Which left Kurt near breathless and very flustered from the sight, well flustered might not be the word. More like _aroused_ by the sight that Kurt quickly excused himself into their joint bathroom to look around in haste, just anything to help get rid of his problems in his Dalton slacks.

Surely he could think of something anti-arousing to help but all he could think of is Blaine in his towel and what was beneath it. _Oh no no no this is so not happening_. He groaned as his protruding member from his slacks was beginning to get uncomfortable, Kurt quickly locked the door and grabbed his hand lotion, _this was so expensive and I really didn't want to use it like this_, but he had no choice as he unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks, pushing them down with his briefs to his thighs as he squirted a generous amount of lotion on his hand, then wrapping his fingers around his member. Kurt couldn't believe he was doing this when he knew Blaine was on the other side of that door, closing his eyes as he hand slowly began to pump.

He had masturbated a few times but never with someone else on the other side of the door, it was a definite mood killer but when the actual person responsible for the erection was in close proximity of himself and was in just a towel, what was a guy to do?

Kurt's hand picked up it's pace as he flicked his thumb over the slit, making his legs shiver as he bit his lower lip to not be so loud as he started picking up his pace, twisting his wrist at the head to bring him closer to the edge as he thought of what was underneath that god forsaken towel and just begging for it to fall to finally give him that view of Blaine's cock.

Thankfully it didn't take much longer for him to reach his climax as he came hard in his hand, accidentally letting out a moan as he continued to pump through his orgasm, hoping Blaine had left the dorm room to see the Warblers.

Slowly coming down from his orgasm, Kurt quickly cleaned himself up and pulled up his briefs and slacks as he checked his appearance, he looked exhausted but utterly relaxed, so he quickly redid his hair before unlocking the door and entering their bedroom.

To his horror there was Blaine, lying on his bed and reading a Harry Potter book but from the expression on his face, he wasn't focused on the book at all..._I'm fucked._

Making his way over to his own bed, he quickly grabbed a Vogue magazine, beginning to flick through but looking at Blaine through his peripherals and noticing he was in his own pair of Dalton slacks but in a tank top, but that still allowed Kurt to map out his body as the clothes molded to his body perfectly.

Biting his lip as he could feel the tension, he closed his magazine and unlocked his iPhone to see he had a text from Mercedes and his father, quickly replying to Mercedes telling her that he was hoping to visit soon before looking at his father's text message.

**Hope you're enjoying Dalton, tell Blaine that we all said hi and make sure to visit us soon okay kiddo? – Dad**

**Dalton is amazing so far Dad, and I'll be sure to tell Blaine you all said hello. I'm planning to visit next weekend, hopefully gives me enough time to be finish up all this homework! – Kurt**

Putting his phone down as he glanced at Blaine, he had now shifted to lying on his stomach, feet swinging in the air as he read his book. Blaine had seemed more intune with reading now that Kurt wasn't paying attention to him.

Hearing his phone buzz, he grabbed it and smiled at his father's message.

**Just be sure to remember, just because there is all those boys there doesn't mean you can throw yourself around. You matter remember? – Dad**

**Yes I remember Dad, trust me I do. But I am still a virgin and single, so nothing to worry about. I'm going to head to bed so I can cram all of tomorrow, love you Dad and tell Carole and Finn I miss them. – Kurt**

**Goodnight kiddo and they miss you too. – Dad**

Sighing as he closed his phone for the last time before putting it on charge, Kurt cleaned up his bed, ridding it of magazines and his laptop, he was about to do his nightly skin regime when that familiar voice sounded in their room.

"Kurt can we talk?" Blaine asked as he sat up, placing his book down and looking at Kurt pleadingly.

With a quick nod, he hurried back to his bed and looked towards Blaine waiting for him to start as Kurt was sure he couldn't speak at all.

"I wanted to talk about what...went on before and after you went into the bathroom...I know I told you it was nothing to stress over unless you caught me undressing or in the shower but from what I heard earlier...it wasn't stressing that got you worked up now was it?" he asked.

Biting his lip hard enough he would draw blood, he nodded again, feeling the blush take over his cheeks and ears immediately.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about I swear it's just that...but did you remember what you called out when you...um..you know..._finished_?" he asked yet another question.

Raising his brow, he tried to recall what he had called out earlier, unable to ascertain anything but moans of desperation, he shook his head as he sunk further in on himself.

Blaine fiddled with his hands as he glanced back at Kurt "You...said my name...quite loudly actually" he admitted.

_I have to be dead. I am mostly certainly dead or I am going to be after this._

Kurt's heart raced in panic as he gripped his bed sheets tight, looking at Blaine with shock as he tried to find the right words "I...I...am so sorry...I cannot...I didn't mean...I"

Blaine held his hand up to stop Kurt from speaking, he closed his mouth and waited for Blaine "You don't need to explain to me Kurt, trust me, we're teenage boys and also both gay. It would only come naturally right?" he smiled encouragingly and Kurt felt his heart sink.

Yes it was true that being gay and a teenage boy was difficult with the hormones, then going to an all boys high school where you room with boys and are sometimes in awkward situations which can be inevitable is natural as well, Kurt felt more than just that. He liked Blaine a lot, well maybe he was falling for him but he didn't want to say that. But Blaine was his best friend and besides Karofsky, the only gay teen he knew so far.

Sighing, he nodded in agreement "Yeah your right" he mumbled as he looked at Blaine with a fake smile "Let's go to bed, we have a long weekend ahead of us right?" with a quick agreement from Blaine, they turned off their lights and settled in their beds.

Kurt could only think, this weekend was going to be the weekend where he wins Blaine Anderson's heart.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? That was my first time writing any kind of smut so please be gentle with me. If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, characters or anything. Send me a review or PM okay? I love you all and I was super sad about glee episode 4 like we all were. Bloody Ryan Murphy! But there is hope! I'm a huge Klainer and I agree cheating is wrong but there is a moral story behind it as to why Blaine did what he did, and thankfully Kurt is giving him that chance. SO I am happy.**

**But please review and let me know!**


End file.
